Noise
by Hoshi Agustina
Summary: Dan selain kisahnya di dunia yang 'itu', ada juga kisahnya di dunia yang lain.


"Hentikan. Echo tak mau membunuh. Echo tak mau. Echo tak mau…"

 _"Kalau kau terlalu takut, sembunyilah. Biar aku saja yang melakukannya. Biar aku yang muncul."_

Echo mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuhnya sendiri, seolah memberikan kode bahwa dia tak akan rela memberikan tubuhnya pada orang lain, apalagi untuk melakukan hal-hal yang tidak disukainya.

 _"Keras kepala! Ganti posisi denganku! Kau tidak berguna!"_

"Argh… hentikan, Noise! Kau menyakiti Echo." Kepalanya berdenyut seolah ada yang menusuk-nusukya. Ini ulah Noise. Echo tahu Noise tak akan mau mengalah kalau untuk muncul di permukaan. Lagipula, dia Noise-nya dan Echo hanyalah Echo.

"Maaf." Lelaki itu entah datang dari mana dan hal pertama yang Echo ingat adalah bahwa keberadaannya sangat menyilaukan.

Pandora Hearts belongs to Jun Mochizuki

"Kau kelihatan kesakitan tadi. Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Echo akhirnya terbiasa juga dengan pancaran sinar matahari yang beberapa saat yang lalu sempat menyilaukan pandangannya.

"Echo tidak apa-apa."

 _Ah--betul_. Echo menang. Noise sudah tidak ada di sana lagi. Setidaknya untuk beberapa saat ke depannya.

"Kau bisa berdiri?" Layaknya seorang gentleman, Oz mengulurkan tangannya.

Sedang Echo mengernyit dan menolak untuk bangkit. "Kenapa Echo harus? Echo tidak mau bangkit sampai Tuan Vincent datang menjemput."

Dan tentu saja, dengan malu Oz menurunkan tangannya. Ini pertama kalinya dia ditolak. Bahkan Gilbert saja tak akan berani menolaknya. _Ah, malunya_ , pikir Oz.

"Aku tak bermaksud apa-apa. Kau kelihatan--"

"Echo."

Suaranya berat dan menenangkan, tipikal suara yang sangat disukai Noise.

"Ah, Tuan Vincent. Kau datang."

"Dan siapa dia?" Vincent menelusuri Oz dengan matanya dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki, memastikan bahwa Oz hanyalah pria biasa yang tak punya hubungan apa-apa dengan Echo.

"Bukan siapa-siapa. Dia hanya kebetulan lewat."

Vincent sekali lagi memandang ke arah Oz sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi. "Kalau begitu, ayo. Aku tak punya banyak waktu di sini."

Echo berdiri, menepuk-nepuk gaun birunya yang mungkin berpasir setelah lama duduk di pantai tanpa alas, dan pergi mengikuti Vincent, meninggalkan Oz yang hanya bisa terdiam memandangi kepergian mereka berdua dengan wajah kesal. _Memangnya siapa dia? Hah! Belum tahu dia siapa Oz Vessalius yang sebenarnya!_ , lantam Oz.

Vincent Baskerville mengetuk-ngetukkan jari telunjuk kirinya pada lengan kanannya sembari melipat tangan. Sesekali ia melirik ke samping kiri, menatap Echo yang tengah duduk diam sembari menatap lurus ke jalan.

"Echo," Vincent melancarkan aksinya dan mulai memain-mainkan rambut Echo seperti biasa. "Ceritakan padaku bagaimana kau bertemu dengan pria tadi," pintanya.

"Tak ada yang spesial. Dia hanya kebetulan lewat ketika Noise dan Echo berebut posisi." Seperti biasa, Echo menjawab dengan wajah datar yang kemudian membuat Vincent benar-benar lega.

"Bagus, kalau begitu. Kau tahu 'kan apa resikonya kalau kau berhubungan dengan orang-orang di luar _organisasi_?" Kali ini, Vincent mencondongkan badannya sedikit untuk menciumi aroma dari beberapa helai rambut bawahannya itu. "Orang itu akan mati, begitu juga kau."

Dan itu seolah menjadi tamparan tersendiri bagi Echo yang kembali mengingatkannya pada posisinya. Dia akan selamanya terikat dengan Tuannya itu dan tidak akan pernah bisa berhubungan dengan orang-orang di luar dunianya. Tapi tak apa. Echo juga tidak benar-benar punya seseorang yang ingin dia ajak ngomong. Dia oke-oke saja dengan posisinya sekarang.

"Oz!"

"Lihat saja nanti! Aku tidak akan memaafkannya! Berani-beraninya dia memandang rendahku!"

"Oi, Oz! Kemana saja kau? Aku mencarimu dari--"

"Berani-beraninya berurusan denganku!" Tepat ketika Gilbert datang dari belakang, Oz menghentakkan kaki kirinya, tanpa sengaja menginjak kaki Gilbert yang kemudian meronta kesakitan sembari memegangi kakinya yang mungkin bengkak.

"Ah, Gil! Maaf. Sejak kapan kau datang?"

"Sejak kau menggerutu tidak jelas dari tadi!" jawab Gilbert ketus dengan matanya yang sedikit berair. Ya, sesakit itu kalau diinjak oleh Oz. Biar tahu saja.

Raut wajah Oz berubah. "Ada seseorang yang aku ingin kau cari tahu tentang latar belakangnya."

"Dan hubungannya denganmu?"

Kerutan alis sang bangsawan itu semakin tajam kala mengingat kejadian yang baru saja menimpanya tadi.

"Dia meremehkan aku, Gil! Kalau kau di sana tadi, kau pasti ingin sekali menonjok wajahnya! Benar-benar menyebalkan! Memangnya salahku apa? Aku cuma bermaksud baik ingin menolong gadis itu! Kenapa jadi aku yang seolah-olah jahat di sini?!"

"Lagi-lagi masalah wanita? Apa tidak bisa satu hari saja kau tidak mencari gara-gara dengan pacar orang lain, Oz Vessalius?"

Gilbert sudah terlalu sering mendengar ini. Oz yang bermasalah dengan pria ini atau pria itu hanya karena perkara wanita. Dan demi _Abyss_ , dia tidak mau lagi bercampur tangan dengan kisah cinta Oz yang tidak bertahan lebih dari seminggu.

"Kali ini beda, Gil! Aku bersumpah! Aku bahkan sama sekali tidak mengucapkan kata-kata puitis sama sekali. Niatku untuk menolongnya seratus persen murni!"

"Dan ini kali keberapa aku mendengar hal yang sama dari mulutmu?"

"Oh, ayolah Gil. Masa kau tidak percaya padaku?"

Gilbert mulai berjalan menjauh yang tentu saja kembali disusul oleh Oz.

"Terakhir kalinya aku percaya padamu, aku berakhir dengan luka lebam karena dipukul oleh kekasih dari wanita yang kau incar. Jadilah pria dan hadapi sendiri, Oz."

"Tapi aku cuma anak umur lima belas tahun yang tak bisa apa-apa. Kau harus membantuku."

Gilbert berhenti dan memandang Oz.

"Karena itulah kau harus berhenti. Tunggu sampai kau dua puluh tahun dulu," ucap Gilbert yang kemudian mengambil langkah seribu untuk kabur.

Oz menghela napas panjang. _Seolah dia akan menyerah! Tunggu saja dan lihat! Bagaimanapun, dia Oz Vessalius!_ , pikir Oz.

Handphone Gilbert berbunyi. Sebuah pesan masuk.

 _From : Vincent_

 _Kau kelihatan kurusan, Gil. Aku meninggalkan beberapa jenis sayur dan buah-buahan di mobilmu. Makanlah yang banyak. Jaga kesehatanmu. Dari adikmu yang tercinta 3_

Gilbert memandang ke sekeliling, berusaha mencari sosok adiknya itu.

Sebuah pesan masuk lagi.

 _From : Vincent_

 _Dan kalau kau pikir bisa menemukanku, lupakan. Aku sudah pergi dari sana. Mari cari waktu lain untuk berjumpa._

"Ck, bocah itu benar-benar…"

Vincent tersenyum. Terlalu banyak imajinasi-imajinasi yang membuatnya senang tak terkira seperti, wajah bahagia kakaknya saat melihat sayur dan buah-buahan yang sengaja dia beli untuknya atau bagaimana terkejutnya sang kakak saat mendapati bahwa dirinya diam-diam diikuti oleh adiknya. Toh, bukan dosa 'kan kalau dia ingin bertemu sang kakak? Sekalipun dosa, seorang Vincent Baskerville tidak akan ragu untuk menerobos neraka terdalam kalau untuk bertemu dengan kakak tercintanya.

"Kita sudah sampai, Tuan," ucap sang supir setelah akhirnya sampai di kediaman Baskerville.

"Echo, mengenai tugasmu selanjutnya besok saja kita bicarakan. Mandi, makan, dan beristirahatlah untuk hari ini." Alih-alih menunggu reaksi Echo, Vincent keluar dari mobil dan masuk ke rumah. _Moodnya sedang bagus hari ini_ , simpul Echo.

Echo hendak turun dari mobil ketika tiba-tiba saja jantungnya serasa seperti diperas.

 _"Menyerahlah, Echo. Kau tahu kau tak 'kan mampu. Biar aku saja yang menggantikanmu membunuh."_

Echo memegang dadanya, berharap itu akan mengurangi rasa sakitnya.

"Hentikan, Noise. Echo tak akan pernah menyerahkan tubuh ini," bisik Echo pelan.

 _"Ck, kau wanita jalang!"_ Dan dengan itu, Noise pergi.

Pagi menjelang ditemani dengan matahari oranye yang mulai menampakkan sinarnya dari sebelah timur. Suara langkah-langkah kaki itu terdengar bersamaan walau di tempat yang sama sekali berbeda.

 _Tok tok_

"Masuklah."

Echo Baskerville memutar knop pintu dan mendapati majikannya tengah berdiri di depan jendela, membelakanginya. Echo masuk ke dalam, menutup pintu, dan berdiri menghadap Vincent yang tentu saja dipisahkan oleh meja kerjanya di tengah-tengah.

Vincent mengintip melalui sudut matanya keberadaan pelayannya, Echo.

"Oh, kau datang, Echo," ucapnya basa-basi yang tentu saja dibalas dengan tatapan datar dari Echo.

"Ya," jawabnya.

"Seperti yang kujanjikan kemarin, aku akan membagikan tugasmu selanjutnya."

 _Tok tok tok_

"Aku masuk." Di sisi lain, Oz tanpa menunggu aba-aba dari si pemilik ruangan untuk masuk, memutuskan untuk masuk duluan.

"Selamat pagi, Oz." Xerxes Break, sang pemilik mata satu dengan boneka Emily yang selalu menggantung di bahunya, terlihat tengah duduk di ruang kerjanya sembari mengaduk-aduk kopi susunya yang masih panas. Sekelilingnya penuh dengan berbagai macam manisan dan _cookies_.

"Hentikan basa-basinya, Break. Bagaimana? Kau dapatkan apa yang kucari?"

"Tenanglah, Oz. Duduk dulu. Kenapa buru-buru sekali di pagi hari?" jawab Break santai.

"Kau tak sedang dikejar-kejar oleh seseorang 'kan?" Emily melanjutkan. "Apa jangan-jangan kau buronan?"

"Lelucon yang lucu, Emily," balas Break.

 _Bang_

Oz memukul meja, tak tahan dengan sandiwara boneka yang dimainkan oleh Break. Orang waras mana yang berbicara dengan bonekanya dan berpura-pura bahwa bonekanya bisa berbicara? Dan dia lagi lebih gila karena mempercayakan Break untuk urusan ini. Sayangnya dia tak punya pilihan. Pelayannya sendiri tak percaya padanya.

"Ayolah, Break. Jangan main-main."

Break menghela napas.

"Kau tahu, Oz? Kau sama sekali tidak imut."

Break melemparkan setumpuk kertas yang diambilnya dari balik laci mejanya.

"Itu yang kau cari. Vincent Baskerville dan pelayannya, Echo. Mereka pembunuh bayaran."

"Targetmu Bernard Nightray. Penyebab kematian: ditusuk oleh orang yang tak dikenal saat tidur. Waktu kematian: malam ini selepas semua anggota keluarga tertidur," jabar Vincent sesuai dengan apa yang tertera di kertas yang dipegang Echo.

"Dengar, Echo. Kalau kau tidak bisa melakukannya, biarkan Noise saja pergi. Jangan sampai kau menggagalkan misi kali ini," ingat Vincent.

"Aku mengerti."

"Vincent Baskerville adalah salah satu dari petinggi di organisasi itu. Dia sama sekali bukan lelucon. Sudah membunuh lebih dari seratus orang sejauh ini. Keberadaan: tidak diketahui," jelas Break. "Noise dan Echo, seorang wanita dengan kepribadian ganda. Sudah membunuh delapan puluh lima orang sejauh ini dan diperkirakan akan bertambah terus sebelum dia tertangkap. Keberadaan: tidak diketahui."

Break menyeringai, kemudian memandang lurus ke Oz yang sudah tidak tahu lagi harus bereaksi seperti apa setelah mendengar semuanya itu.

"Oz Vessalius, sebenarnya hubungan seperti apa yang kau punya dengan orang-orang ini? Kau tahu bermain api berarti berisiko ikut terbakar di dalamnya, iya 'kan?"

Bulir-bulir keringat dingin dari pelipis Oz mengalir turun seiring dengan ketakutan yang dia rasakan. Saat itu Oz tahu untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidup bahwa ketakutan itu ada.

 _End_.


End file.
